dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadid El Hashem
Hadid El-Hashem is a character in IdDC. She is a junior. Her link is the Iron Giant. Appearance Lucid Hadid is an Arab-American girl, wearing an orange hijab. She wears an orange short-sleeved shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt, and has a pair of jeans and a fanny pack. She wears a pair of green shoes. Id ' '''Hadid, in the Id, loses the hijab and jeans, and is clad in a suit of armor reminiscent of the Iron Giant's body, with some elements that resemble Mettaton NEO. Two missile launchers, with six barrels each, sit on her shoulders, and the Iron Giant's death laser is mounted on her right arm. Her hair becomes more wildly styled in a short bob and a flaring bang like Mettaton NEO's. A large hood resembling Iron Giant's lower jaw can flip over her head and protect her like a helmet. She has an "S" emblem on her chest identical to the Giant's. She gains a metal skirt and Spandex tights, as well as rubber shoes. Large engines jut from the back of the armor. Hadid has a left-eye Scouter-like device that serves as a scope. She describes it as "like, Muslim Iron Man". Talents and Abilities Are they a master painter? Do they dabble in dancing? Is this person the next Mozart? Here's where you list their MLG skills. Id Specific Talents, abilities, or boosted versions of their lucid talents that come about from being in the Id. Personality Hadid is somewhat reserved, but opens up to people who she is close to. She has a protective personality, as caring as Hera is fierce. She wants to be a person who one could rely on, so she goes out of her way to be helpful. Sometimes she might be overbearing, but you can count on her to pick up dropped books and/or help you carry them, or to hold a door open for her classmates, or other things of that sort. Hadid is incredibly supportive of her friends, and very reciprocal too; she returns all favors and pays them forward. She attends as many performances as she can, as well as other sports games and marching band shows, since she has friends in many different areas of extracurriculars. Hadid is allergic to shellfish. A sad existence, for shrimp is delicious, and every restaurant she went to that served seafood prepared it so well. Her friends are kind enough to not rub it in her face, and she likes to accompany them to restaurants anyway even if they do serve shellfish. In terms of music, she likes both her own ethnic music and the Gorillaz. Hadid likes '90s cartoons and superhero comics, but wishes that there were more Arabic super heroes. She draws cartoons and comics in her spare time, and she likes to draw in front of people, for she finds their praise reassuring. She is far from arrogant, however; she does not boast. Hadid is primarily concerned with doing the right thing, and she likens such actions to comic heroism. ("What would Superman do?" she would ask herself.) In recent years, Hadid has been drawing a comic book about a Muslim superhero, since her Muslim friends are feeling afraid due to recent events involving terrorism and Islamophobia. She is proud of her religion, and embraces it as part of her identity. Pre-Id Biography Hadid was born on March 18, 1999, to Saudi Arabian immigrant parents. Unfortunately, her mother died in childbirth, leaving her father a widower. Hadid's father did not want her to think that she was the reason her mother died; blaming a person rather than the complications was wrong to him. However, Hadid did not take the truth very well. She did vow to herself that she would protect those close to her. Her father is an artist for Marvel, and has worked on comics like ''Iron Man and Spider-Man. Seeing these super heroes all the time influenced Hadid's aspirations. She spent a lot of time in her dad's studio, and drew whenever she could. She had a very active imagination and put it to use with her creativity, and her father backed her up the whole way. Hadid copied the frames of paused VHS tapes, and laughed at the hilarious stills of Disney smear frames (the notorious Gaston one now known as "DIDNEY WORL" is a prominent example). Hadid has been playing soccer since she was five, and is a master of defense. As goalie, she has blocked many a goal, earning her the nickname "The Wall" in her youth league. Defenders don't usually get superstar status in the world of youth sports, so Hadid just took it in stride. (Her teammates give her the necessary credit, though.) She would continue playing soccer, jokingly referring to herself as the super goalie. The varsity soccer team at AMHS did significantly better when Hadid joined. Hadid has lived in Manhattan her whole life. At first, she wasn't sure how to react when trouble began because of her religion in 2014. She didn't want to distance herself from her Muslim identity because of the monstrosity going on in the Middle East. However, she and her Muslim friends did start receiving a lot of flak. As such, she began to write a comic about an Arabic super hero who combatted bad guys. She wanted to give her scared friends hope. She got pretty Tumblr-famous for writing and blogging pages of her comic. She firmly believes that you can be anything you want to be, that you define your identity. She wants to be a hero; she does things that are heroic, like inspiring hope in her friends. Biography And now what have they gone through since being introduced? Trivia * I * Love * Trivia LV 1-10= - Lv 2 = - Lv 3 = - Lv 4 = - Lv 5 = - Lv 6 = - Lv 7 = - Lv 8 = - Lv 9 = - Lv 10 = }} |-| LV 11-20= - Lv 12 = - Lv 13 = - Lv 14 = - Lv 15 = - Lv 16 = - Lv 17 = - Lv 18 = - Lv 19 = - Lv 20 = }} |-| LV 21-30= - Lv 22 = - Lv 23 = - Lv 24 = - Lv 25 = - Lv 26 = - Lv 27 = - Lv 28 = - Lv 29 = - Lv 30 = }} |-| LV 31-40= - Lv 32 = - Lv 33 = - Lv 34 = - Lv 35 = - Lv 36 = - Lv 37 = - Lv 38 = - Lv 39 = - Lv 40 = }} |-| LV 41-50= - Lv 42 = - Lv 43 = - Lv 44 = - Lv 45 = - Lv 46 = - Lv 47 = - Lv 48 = - Lv 49 = - Lv 50 = }} |-| LV 51-60= - Lv 52 = - Lv 53 = - Lv 54 = - Lv 55 = - Lv 56 = - Lv 57 = - Lv 58 = - Lv 59 = - Lv 60 = }} |-| LV 61-70= - Lv 62 = - Lv 63 = - Lv 64 = - Lv 65 = - Lv 66 = - Lv 67 = - Lv 68 = - Lv 69 = - Lv 70 = }} |-| LV 71-80= - Lv 72 = - Lv 73 = - Lv 74 = - Lv 75 = - Lv 76 = - Lv 77 = - Lv 78 = - Lv 79 = - Lv 80 = }} |-| LV 81-90= - Lv 82 = - Lv 83 = - Lv 84 = - Lv 85 = - Lv 86 = - Lv 87 = - Lv 88 = - Lv 89 = - Lv 90 = }} |-| LV 91-100= - Lv 92 = - Lv 93 = - Lv 94 = - Lv 95 = - Lv 96 = - Lv 97 = - Lv 98 = - Lv 99 = - Lv 100 = }} Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Female Category:Juniors Category:Id☆DC